Brave New World
by BaconWaffle2016
Summary: In the wake of Konoha's destruction, three Kunoichi venture out to make a new life for themselves and meet new faces along the way. Told in 50 Sentences. [A sort of response to The Samurai Prince's challenge]


**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or One Piece, or any of the characters in either fandom.**

Note: This is a response to a challenge made by The Samurai Prince a little while back. It isn't exactly in the format he might want, or the exact thing he wanted...but I tried? Lol.

If I continue with this, this will turn into something cohesive, I promise.

Anyway, just so you know:

Drabbles in _present tense_ = After two-year time skip in One Piece

Drabbles in _past tense_ = Before two-year time skip.

* * *

 **#01 – Walking**

With the memory of their village burning to the ground, their loved ones either being killed or evacuated, and soldiers in blue and white uniforms destroying everything they ever knew, the three Kunoichi continued walking forward into the unknown that the old pirate offered.

 **#02 – Waltz**

Surprisingly, it was Ace who taught Ino about the waltz—it was Ace who held her close and led her into a state of twirls and warmth and _something_ , as Whitebeard's crew continued celebrating one of their most recent victories.

 **#03 – Wishes**

Sakura used to wish for simple things, primarily the opportunity to kiss Sasuke; now, she just wanted a home to return to, her team back together, and her parents to be there to welcome her home again.

 **#04 – Wonder**

Hinata had seen the stars before, back when the Leaf Village was still alive and untouched, but didn't appreciate how vast the sky was until she was forced to leave her home.

 **#05 – Worry**

"Hinata, hurry up, they're coming!" was the last thing Kiba screamed at her, as the wall of flames grew, further separating Hinata from her loved ones—Shino holding her injured father, Kurenai-sensei holding her child, and Kiba holding her wide-eyed sister—with how close the stomps and cries of soldiers were approaching, Hinata knew the decision she'd had to make.

 **#06 – Whimsy**

Being a Straw Hat gave Naruto the breath of air he didn't know he needed after battling so hard in his home's civil war, after battling to save Sasuke for so long, because being a pirate didn't just bring in new battles—it brought in laughter, adventure, and the sort of friendships he'd longed for all his life.

 **#07 – Waste/Wasteland**

Naruto froze the minute he entered what was once his village, after being away for so long, and saw the desolation that lay in its place.

 **#08 – Whiskey and rum**

Hours later, after fighting off a near Nine-Tails Naruto and helping to bury the many, _many_ bodies in the ruins of Konoha, Luffy eventually found Naruto hiding in a bar in a far off little village—his tear soaked face hidden in his folded arms—and silently poured him a glass of whiskey, while he had one of spiced rum.

 **#09 – War**

"I thought we knew what War was, when we started fighting back home," Sakura mused to Hinata one night, her eyes glazed and haunted, "But the truth is, we knew nothing—not until the Marines came."

 **#10 – Weddings**

The ceremony had been done in secret—not even Shikamaru, or Hinata knew—but Ino was happy to witness her sensei marrying the woman he loved.

 **#11 – Birthday**

"I'm so proud of you, Naruto," Iruka had said on his previous birthday, the day before he set off to sea in search of Sasuke, and Naruto would cling to that last image of him for as long as he could—rather than that of the bloody mess that was left of Iruka.

 **#12 – Blessing**

It was days like these, when she, her friends, and Ace—who'd Whitebeard had assigned to watch over and train them—would simply lay back on the deck of their ship and laugh at funny stories, that Sakura would realize how blessed she was, despite all that she'd gone through.

 **#13 – Bias**

"The reason you and your people have suffered is because you all refuse to rise above your inferiority," Akainu once said to Sakura from outside her cell, his expression impassive as she'd pulled on the chains binding her, aching to stomp out his heart.

 **#14 – Burning**

Even when he wasn't bursting into flames and just smiling, Ino still felt her heart stop at how brightly Ace burned.

 **#15 – Breathing**

Hinata remembers the icy fear that flared through her when she'd found a lifeless Sakura in that Marine prison cell, and every desperate attempt she made in getting her to breathe again.

 **#16 – Breaking**

Despite the multiple reassurances Ino and Hinata told her otherwise, and even the friendships she'd formed with Whitebeard and his crew, Sakura could still feel the cracks in her mask, the mask keeping her from revealing how broken she had become.

 **#17 – Belief**

The day Naruto ran into the scarred man in the top hat—who wore a grin that looked almost familiar—was the day he found something new to believe in, something to fight for.

 **#18 – Balloon**

When told of Luffy's powers as the three Kunoichi ran with him in Impel Down, Sakura had scoffed— _Really? Rubber? What the hell is so great about being made of rubber?_ —until she witnessed him in battle soon after.

 **#19 – Balcony**

Sometimes, in that part of her being that still longed for her, Nami imagined returning to Alabasta and climbing to her royal balcony for a nightly rendezvous.

 **#20 – Bane**

Sakura and Luffy instantly became friends when they both realized they despised the same person who'd caused them pain.

 **#21 – Quiet**

Luffy remembered Naruto mentioning Hinata during his stay with the Straw Hats, but it would still be a while before he'd get used to her quiet.

 **#22 – Quirks**

In the year they spent training together, with Rayleigh and Jimbei, respectively, Luffy and Hinata soon became attuned with each other's little quirks, until even sparring with each other felt like home.

 **#23 – Question**

As she'd cleaned Sakura's wounds weeks after she was rescued, Ino felt her throat close up with the questions each newly discovered scar would bring.

 **#24 – Quarrel**

Hinata thinks back to the night Ace left to pursue Blackbeard, even two years later, and still wishes she'd fought harder to make him stay.

 **#25 – Quitting**

"—it's not that I want to leave, but I've spent too much time screwing around here," Naruto explained to Luffy the night he'd left the Straw Hats, "I need to go and find a way to make the Marines answer for what they did."

 **#26 – Jump**

"Ready, Hinata?" Sakura grinned over at her, to which Hinata nodded, before they both leaped into the air, ready to deliver a Heavenly Foot of Pain to the Navy ships chasing their crew.

 **#27 – Jester**

If you were to ask what made Robin fall so hard for Naruto, despite the age difference and everything else, she would simply smile and reply with a shrug, "He made me laugh."

 **#28 – Jousting**

Ino cricks her neck and sends a smirk over the Sakura, one that resembled Whitebeard just a little, "Just so you know, it won't be so easy to beat me this time."

 **#29 – Jewel**

"—and for my third favorite daughter ( _We're your only daughters!_ )," Whitebeard smiled down at Ino and handed her a necklace with the brightest, gorgeous trail of sapphires.

 **#30 – Just**

For all that he'd done to her, Ace, and anyone else he'd hurt, Ino hoped that Akainu would always remember how Sakura looked that day at Marineford, when she'd thrown a Water Dragon his way and sent him flying away from a wounded, unconscious Luffy.

 **#31 – Smirk**

As the darkness wrapped around her throat and tightened, Ino could only feel rage while looking up at Teach's smarmy smirk.

 **#32 – Sorrow**

The sorrow of Ace's death would never go away for Luffy, but with the hope of seeing his crew again and his three new friends, he could learn to live with it.

 **#33 – Stupidity**

"—it was _my_ fault," Hinata tearfully admitted to a stunned Luffy, not too long after he'd woken up from his two week coma, "I had the chance to stop him from going after Blackbeard, knowing that nothing good could come from it, but I couldn't convince him, couldn't get him to stay..."

 **#34 – Serenade**

One day, after a harsh day of training with Rayleigh, Luffy was awoken by Hinata's soft singing and had to bite back a laugh when he watched her dance like a fool while cooking breakfast.

 **#35 – Sarcasm**

"Right, because you three can just _run_ on water—" Marco was stunned into silence as the three Kunoichi jumped from the ship and ran across the water to the Navy ships pursuing their ship, and he turned to a proud, grinning Whitebeard, "Holy shit, they can run on water!"

 **#36 – Sordid**

While the memory of pulling out and crushing Blackbeard's eyeball at Marineford was incredibly _gross_ , Ino knows it was worth it just to save the man who'd become a father to her.

 **#37 – Soliloquy**

"...How is this idiot being 'romantic', again?" Luffy deadpanned at the cheesy animated movie Hinata was showing him, even as she delivered a reprimanding smack to his arm.

 **#38 – Sojourn**

Despite Jimbei's protests, Rayleigh allowed Luffy and Hinata to have their brief breaks in training, if only to watch the _thing_ that was starting to bloom between them.

 **#39 – Share**

Ino had grown so used to sharing a bed with Hinata and Sakura, so laying next to Nami for the first time—with her long hair, relaxed expression, and nearly bare body—shouldn't have made her stomach erupt in butterflies.

 **#40 – Solitary**

Robin thought she'd be alone in training with the Revolutionaries, but then a familiar blond walked towards her, his grin as foxy and warm as ever.

 **#41 – Nowhere**

Far away, across the world, possibly even in the New World, Hanabi watched the stars sparkle and hoped that Hinata was safe.

 **#42 – Neutral**

Gaara was barely a neutral party when it came to the Civil War between the Ninja Nations, but when the World Government launched a full scale attack on the nations, he knew he couldn't afford to just sit back and do nothing about it anymore.

 **#43 – Nuance**

Luffy felt his heart stop when Hinata fell to the ground from Hancock's sharp kick—only to leap back to life once she stood up, spat out the excess blood in her mouth, and smirked in a way that was almost playful—maybe there _was_ more to her than he'd thought.

 **#44 – Near**

With tears rolling down her cheeks, Ino squeezed Ace's hat to her chest for one last time before placing it on his stone.

 **#45 – Natural**

"So, since no one else will, I've gotta ask you, Sakura-chan," Brook asks Sakura one day, his skeleton grin a little too wide, "do the curtains match the drapes?"

 **#46 – Horizon**

"I REGRET NOTHING, YO-HO-HO-HOOO," Brook laughs as he's kicked so far he almost becomes another star in the sky.

 **#47 – Valiant**

Luffy usually rolls his eyes at how self-righteous Hinata could be sometimes— _Seriously, it's just not proper for a Pirate to act like that, even if she is a Ninja, this isn't some noble, heroic fairy tale, for fuck's sake_ —but his heart can't help but lurch when he sees her stand up straight in front of her two defeated (and maybe somewhat heartbroken) friends, and face a bloodthirsty Sasuke with the fury of a Queen.

 **#48 – Virtuous**

Hinata learned a while ago—after her Gentle Fist took a life for the first time, the life of a Marine who'd been killing her people and helping destroy her village, but a life all the same—that she'd sometimes have to stifle some of her virtues if she wanted to survive.

 **#49 – Victory**

Akainu hadn't felt pleasure in stabbing his lava fist into Ace two years ago, but he did feel pleased that the world was just a little cleaner, just another step closer to perfection.

 **#50 - Defeat**

As much as he wants to, he will never forget how Sakura looked—her pink hair flowing with the Chakra around her, a smirk curled along her face—as she tossed him into the ocean.


End file.
